


There Better Not Be a Dick On My Back

by Tricksters_Wings



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art Student!Gabe, Fluffy, M/M, NCIS (mention), Sick Sam, law student!sam, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/Tricksters_Wings
Summary: Gabriel needs to practice painting, but he wants to paint on a human canvas. Good thing Sam doesn't mind being his canvas





	There Better Not Be a Dick On My Back

**Author's Note:**

> Basically had this little idea that I thought was cute

"Hey Sammy?" Gabriel asked, tearing his gaze away from the NCIS rerun on the tv and looking at the moose who was sitting next to him on the couch, studying. 

"Yes Gabe?" The law student asked, turning to face his boyfriend. Gabriel bit his lip. 

"Cool I possibly paint on your back?" He asked. "I um need practice with painting and shit." 

"Why my back?" Sam asked, turning back towards his law book and flipping a page. "Don't you have paper?"

"Well, I wanted to do it on a live canvas. And if you do let me, you can lay on your stomach and keep studying, and I can practice," Gabriel said. "Duh."

"Err sure," Sam said, marking his page and closing his book. "Just let me move the coffee table." Gabriel nodded. "I'll grab my paints," he said, jumping up and running off into his studio. 

He came back with his paints and saw that the coffee table was moved into the corner of the room and Sam was laying in the middle of the room, his shirt off. Instead of studying, he was watching Abby tell Gibbs about the information she found out about the bullet remains. Gabriel chucked and rolled his eyes. 

"Thought you were going to study," he said, walking over and setting his paints down before sitting on Sam's ass. Sam grunted. 

"Needed a break," he sighed. Gabriel nodded in acknowledgement, and bit his lip trying to decide what to paint. Finally, he picked up a brush and went to work, moving the brush carefully on his boyfriends back. 

About five minutes later, Sam piped up as Gabriel was doing a curve on the painting. "There better not be a dick on my back, Gabe," he said. Gabriel looked up. 

"I wouldn't do that to you," he said teasingly. Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said as Gabriel smiled. 

Two hours and one and a half reruns later, Gabriel was done. He capped his paints before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone, snapping a picture of his painting. He then locked the phone put it beside Sam. 

"What is it?" Sam asked, tearing his gaze away from the tv and turning his head to look at Gabe. 

"Hang on I'll show you. Don't move though, the paint needs to dry," Gabriel answered, standing up and stepping away from Sam. He picked up the paints and walked over to the coffee table, putting them down. He then walked back over to Sam and sat down beside him grabbing his phone. He unlocked it and pulled up the picture; as he showed Sam, the law student's eyes lit up in surprise. 

The painting was beautiful, or handsome so to say. It was almost an exact replica of The Black Pearl from Pirates of the Caribbean, with a tiny Jack Sparrow standing at the helm of the ship. 

"Wow Gabe, this is amazing," he said, smiling. 

"Thanks." Gabriel grinned, putting the phone away. "When it dries you can wash it off if you want. I won't mind."

"Nah, I'm going to keep it," Sam smiled. "At least for a little bit. If you send me that picture, I can send it to Dean and tell him I got a tattoo or something." 

"He won't believe the tattoo thing, Sam. It doesn't really look like a tattoo, much darker," Gabriel said. "You can still show him though." 

"You ruined my fun," Sam whined playfully before sighing. "How long will it take to dry? It's getting itchy." 

"Um maybe thirty minutes to an hour," Gabriel answered. Sam groaned. 

"My back feels like it on fire," he sighed. 

"Your not allergic to paint are you?" Gabriel worried. Sam shook his head. 

"No... Just dirt," he said. "And by fire I mean it just itches." Gabriel nods. 

__

A week later, Gabriel was picking up a prescription of rash medication for Sam's back... Turned out he was allergic to the paint Gabriel used. 

Dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
